goodvibesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oceanus Music Festival
The Oceanus Music Festival is an annual rock concert in Playa Del Toro. In "Backstage Babs", Mondo intends to surprise Jeena with tickets to see her favorite band, OK Go at the concert only to have Turk beat him to it with backstage passes. When Principal Gurniel calls Mondo's mother Babs into the office and Mondo's behavior is brought up. Babs pauses to think about what she is allowing Mondo to do. While watching the concert preparations, Woodie draws the attention of a girl while Wadska announces his refusal to pay an extra ticket processing fee and intends to sneak in and Lonnie admits the concert is the only reason he lives in a van by the ocean. Back at the house, Mondo and Woodie arrive to find Babs has decided to straighten up, starting with cleaning the house and censoring his games and internet content. Mondo starts to protest but Babs forces him to go along or face not being allowed to go to the music festival. Intending to break the parental shackles, Mondo is shocked when Babs announces her intention to chaperone Mondo and Woodie to the concert. There, Babs continues her strict parenting. Turk promises Jeena to be on his best behavior, but when he attempts to fight concert security while trying to sneak in his flask and is thrown out, Jeena finds herself alone. Wadska attempts to crash the concert but instead crashes a hang-glider into a billboard outside of the gates. Hearing Turk moaning about his lost love inside, Wadska agrees to help Turk get back in in exchange for help getting down. Mondo and Woodie manage to break away when Babs is distracted by her old friends Candi & Toni who are surprised at her new image. Mondo and Woodie agree to split up when they bump into Jeena and Woodie's admirer. Mondo attempts to support Jeena on his shoulders while watching the concert and Woodie lies about being a college student to impress his date. When Wadska and Turk spot an exit door, Turk convinces Wadska to swallow his pride and buy a ticket to let him in in order to be with his love. Inside, Jeena and Mondo trade places on top and Babs continues to try to explain to her friends that she has changed her wild ways in order to be a better mom. When she finds out what Candi's kid is like and how Mondo had originally planned on college she stops to think things over. Woodie's date convinces him to get in a mosh pit where he eventually finds himself trampled. Spotting the town pimp performing as security, Woodie convinces his date to sneak backstage by pretending to be a rock star and groupie. As Mondo and Jeena start to kiss, Babs makes an announcement from the stage and shows a picture of a young butt-naked Mondo in order to locate him. Upset, Mondo starts to point out that he isn't the worst kid around and Babs surprises him by agreeing with him, admitting that she let others twist her perspective about him and promises to make it up to him. Wadska lets Turk in only to find that Turk's true love isn't his sister Jeena, but his flask that was taken. Wadska vows to never compromise his principals for love again but changes his tune when a cute girl wearing a corporate sponsor t-shirt walks by. Mondo gets Jeena backstage to meet her heroes, the group OK Go who are old friends of Babs. Lead singer Damian Kulash teases Mondo about being his dad and leaves Jeena tongue-tied. When Mondo wishes Woodie was there to see things, Woodie turns out to be present as well with his date on his lap. She admits she knows he isn't a college student but they at least have the night together. As Ok Go go out to perform, they dedicate a song to Babs and Jeena who is surprised by Mondo who unsnaps her bra with a trick Babs taught him as Lonnie looks over the scene of the concert from his van. Category:Places